


An inkling of the past

by Thebigegg



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Elven Glory, Elven Sentinels, F/M, Resurrection, Temple of Mythal (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: A god's blood stains the foundation of an empire and another's anger leaves it in ruins, it is hard to sift through the rubble and find things that have long since been lost to those after us. One of these things lost, a woman treasured in the hearts of elves, was Mythal. The goddess of motherhood and justice slaughtered by those she may have once called family but this time she had no plan to fall back on. Her tattered essence has since spent millennia trapped within the void, slowly withering away with each passing century until a voice called out to her, not held at bay by the barrier of the veil.Through the death of Ellana Lavellan, Mythal is reborn into a world where her people are traded like cattle amongst the human kingdoms. The goddess takes one look at this world of corruption and decides she will be it's remaker but this time, she will have little time for pointless mercy.
Relationships: Abelas/Lavellan (Dragon Age), Abelas/Mythal (Dragon Age), Elgar'nan/Mythal, Female Lavellan & Dorian Pavus, Female Lavellan & Sera (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan & Vivienne (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel & Mythal (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Mythal (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only chapter in first person,

Magic.

It danced around me like a soft winter breeze that I had longed to feel for so many years and for so many nights but the gentle kiss of frost's first had yet to grace my skin.

I was left wandering in the void, voiceless and blind, calling for the warm embrace of the sun to bring calm to my tortured soul but not a single being heeded my call of desperation. Betrayal still clung to my long perished skin like shackles strapped to my bruised wrists.

The magic here was subtle but so weak to the waves that once coursed through the age old memories and the world that bowed to my command. My children were as lost to me as i was to them, calling throughout the millennia only to receive no answer. I knew this is where I came to be, where everything is born from nothing but it felt different, like a home with every piece of furniture rearranged, like a mother with no love for her child. It felt as if my limbs were alive but death still clung to my eyes leaving me in the darkness to wander aimlessly, leaving it's touch and it's taint. I felt like a lost, weak child calling for their mother, desperate for the caress of safety, desperate for someone to hold me close and tell me it was alright.

But then she called upon me, a distant voice, youth and fear obvious amiss her aura. My legs had long since felt the need to move but she compelled me, pulling me forth from the gutters and leading me to the cold thin barrier of the fade, easily pushing through. She was so lost, life barely clinging to her still beating heart. Her weak gaze drifted up to meet my own, confusion apparent, not knowing who I was.

"Mamae..?" She whispered in a clinging dead tone. I knelt down by her side, my hands held her face so her eyes could keep with mine. Sadness and pain danced within her soul, her time long in this world had long since ceased and neither did she wish for it to continue. I pushed my forehead to hers, the vallaslin that stained her snow white skin burned my tattered mind with it's meaning, false beliefs of worship and misled truth masquerading behind pride. In truth being nothing more than slave markings. From my touch her body melted away, releasing the soul to the fade to become one with the spirits young and old. Little to my knowledge had I'd know that the elf, little more than a child, had graced me with her body as one last gift.

I could suddenly feel the cruel winds whip around me, tearing at my skin as corrupted spirits distant screeches filled in my ears. The last feeling I'd felt before death mingled with the the pure sorrow that already clung to the heart that was now my own. Pain flashing past my eyes joint with images of those who sought to betray me in my final moments.

And then it all came to a stop as I fell.

My chest hit the ground with a grunts as my eyes were pried open. Fear latched onto my heart as all I could think to do was run as if my legs were thinking before my mind could process the horrors that had begun to prowl. And so I ran fast before my mind could catch up, climbing up jagged rocks until my eyes lurched upwards to be met with the a figure of pure light blazing like the heart of my once dearest Elgar'nan, they seemed to call me forth, holding out their hand in a desperate attempt to aid my flee from the demons. My eyes drifting up to the frail figure before me, their skin so tough like leather yet their touch was as welcoming as a friend. She pulled me forth as did her words, telling me to race on as we were near our escape and almost as quickly as we found the other, she was torn from me and i was helpless and could only watch.

Her last breath was of one word. A frail, fear filled word that was spoken in shemlen tongue.

"Go..." There seemed so much meaning in the quick word, as if years of life hung around it.

And I did, not turning back, only to fall once again, losing my grip on the world as it slipped away, whispers filling my ears and darkness consumed my world and distant shadows surrounded my fallen limbs.

_____

The memories of along dead empire were still burnt into my eyes, foundations were broken with the blink of an eye and skies were cracked as if child's play and the screams of the damned threatened to draw blood from my ears as I watched desperately with tear filled eyes as my people perished from my demise, able to do nothing more than pound on the glass of fate.

They were so lost and confused, fleeing from a plague of death itself that I knew in my heart no soul could outrun.

Magic was locked away by one of my own, a dear friend with a pure heart but anger that would make even a pride demon bow it's head in shame.

I wish I could have called out, gave them all a single comfort before they greeted a new beyond but alas all my struggle was as fruitless as chipping away at stone with a leaf.

And there I watched the destruction of my people but not the end.

I watch as they lose their way.

I watch as they prayed for me. Helpless and blind.

I watch as they are scattered like rain.

Through-out the years I watch, my heart breaking more and more with each lose of one of my people.

They were torn from me and I watched, helpless and blind.

___________

Life slowly returned to my weak eyes as they slowly parted to adjust to the damp, soggy area that surrounded my fallen form. My gaze was fixated to the ground where an emblem of the sun was etched into the cracked, aged stone that had long since been bathed underneath the suns grace. I gritted my teeth as my consciousness returned, my gazed darting to the cold shackles that encased my wrists in a death like hold but suddenly, before my eyes, my palm lit ablaze. Lightening cursed with a sickly green darted out, only to die out slowly and curl back to it's lair that marked my hand.

Almost as quickly, the door in front of me swung open with a bang as it impacted the wall, shrieks of wind filled the room making me shrivel up against the cold, i gritted my teeth, parting my narrowed eyes to see two tall figures standing in the doorway. They both entered, one behind the other, their faces only becoming apparent once they'd entered the weak glow of the torchlight. Despite one having a cloak shielding her ears, i could tell these women were not of my own kind, their curved ears and soft cheekbones said otherwise. The shemlen men and women who shrouded themselves in armour sheathed their weapons once they approached my shacked body, all pointing their silver blades ,that shone like the moon to my neck.

One of the women began to circle me, i turned my gaze slightly, following her moving for until i couldn't, intimidation, she had the spirit of a warrior, it lashed out at me, attempting to surface fear as if i were a child, it was almost humorous. The cloaked one stepped forth, allowing herself to be bathed in moonlight as a rough voice tore at me ear, I jerked away from the warrior, glaring to her direction.

"Tell why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you" She spat the last word at me, clearly dubbing blame upon me, alas in truth, i was only guilty of being confused at this moment.

I parted my lips to speak, a rough cough leaving my dry lips as if my voice hadn't been uttered for millennia, as if the chains around my wrists instead held my voice at bay. "I do hope that you'll forgive me, Ma' fenor. I know little of your shemlen tongue, though I will speak it" My words caused them viable confusion as they both exchanged looks.

"If i am to be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about" My words only seemed to anger the warrior further as she lurched forward, latching her hand onto my arm and holding it inches from my face, only to throw it to my lap with a sneer of disgust.

"Explain this"

I sat in silence for a moment, as did those around me, this magic was...different that most. It's aura was different, constantly changing, like an calm sea. The veil drifted around it as it pushed against the barriers, nullifying the vibrations of the magic and drawing the fade closer, it was like holding a flame just close enough to ice as to barely melt it.

"I cannot" I answer, my voice almost as quiet as the wind.

"What do you mean you can't?" The warrior asked, the anger rising in her voice was clean and the patience she had left was little more than the last few grains of sand in an hourglass.

"I-I haven't seen such magic nor am i able to use such power...not with this veil at least" I answered, a partial lie, my voice shaking slightly as I answered, the last few words falling into a whisper.

"You're lying!" The tall woman lurched forward gripping my shoulders tightly. Fear struck my heart as I flinched backwards, guards steadied their weapons as they expected me to retaliate. I could feel the cold grip of her metal gloves close around my throat when the other cloaked woman pulled her from my form.

Grabbing her forearm, a stoic expression on her face as she pulled the woman "Cassandra", as she was called, away towards the entrance to the dark prison.

They shared a look, both arguing silently with their eyes, both sharing conflicting opinions. The fair haired woman turned to me, taking cautious steps towards me as my throat struggled to answer questions that my mind didn' have the answer to.

"I..I don't understand. You speak of things I don't know the answer to nor do I know what these things are"

"Do you remember what happened? How all this began?" She asked, turning slightly as Cassandra slowly started to circle my shackled form before returning her glare to me.

"I...a little yes, I remember running, a woman called out to me and I heeded the plea"

"A woman?" She asks, her eyes widening in confusion, the gears of her mind were clearly churning, the expression on her face was clearly masking hope

"Yes, an Elven, she was near death and I...released her from life and in turn she gave me her body" At the thought of the young elf, barely a woman, a small smile graced my features. Even in death, she wanted to help, she didn't allow her flame to die away when knowing people still needed her though the two women did not share my happiness.

The warrior, Cassandra sheathed her blade, holding it to my neck. "That is proof enough, Leliana, This is a demon masked in the body of the damned. It would be better if we ended it-" Cassandra was swiftly cut off by Leliana.

"Wait, Cassandra...take her to the rift while I return to the forward camp, If we're to at least know what this mark is and what are it's origins are, we must keep her alive, if she fails to produce results then..." Cassandra nodded without a word though her brows furrowed as she held her tongue, disagreeing though not vocally. Leliana had already departed when Cassandra knelt down to remove my shackles.

Her hand gripped my sides, pulling me up from the ground and holding me for the moment as my weak legs steadied. "What did happen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Cassandra's gaze was fixed on the as she turned on her heel, hesitating for a moment as her gloved hand grasped the cool handle. "it...would be easier to show you" She muttered before leaving the room, I began to walk, trying to keep in tow with the tower of a woman in front of me.

It wasn't long before I found myself in the blood crackling cold that threatened to freeze my already pale skin, I cowered away from the cruel gusts of wind as goosebumps began to make their way up my arms as I passed through the grand doors behind Cassandra. As I did so, the doorman, a young human, with barely a fickle of hair on his chin, allowed his eyes to meet my own, a curious glance was quickly corrupted with hate and disgust as he whispered a quick sneer.

"Knife-ear"

I narrowed my eyes slightly as his words cut through the air like a sword, I haltered a moment, looking him up and down for a single moment before returning to his eyes. I turned away with a small chuckle. "Ignorance is never a good trait, it tends to imply stupidity" I hummed, flashing a kind smile which left the man with a shocked expression that only festered with anger as the seconds passed. A slight snort escaped as I quickly left his presence without uttering another word.

As my heels graced the snowed covered cobblestone, a shriek of light struck my eyes making me raise my bound hands to shield myself against the sickly light. Soon as the pain settled that came with the flash I peered over my arms to glare wide eyed at the shattered sky above me. A tear that tore into reality itself lay growing in the disturbed sky, thick mist poured the sky's wound as the clouds above twisted around it like a whirlpool of dread.

The tear poisoned the land below as corrupted spirits that were torn from their holdings beyond the veil and twisted them away from their purpose, leaving them as blind demons of their opposites.

"We call it the break, a massive rift into the world of the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All we're caused by the explosion at the conclave" I continued to stare up at the breach as Cassandra spoke, her voice nearing closer as I purse my lips in thought, confusion and fear littered my mind.

"An explosion can cause that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on the chapters will be in first person.

Weak curses escaped her lips as the cruel winds whipped against the paling skin of her face, she leaned against her staff that she acquired after the bridge collapse and demon confrontation. Though Cassandra was fearful of allowing her to keep in, the warrior hesitantly allowed the weapon to remain. Even one as proud as she acknowledged that even with her skill, against demons the was no certainty that she could keep the elf safe. The two continued to wade through the snow with the sunken valleys as the only sighs of the dirt roads beneath them.

It was now that the elf took a moment, allowing her eyes to examine her new acquainted body as she blindly followed the warrior. Her body, It felt like a shoe too many sizes too small, as if her aura continuously pushed against the barriers of her skin like lyrium erupting from the ground. She was obviously more small and frail though as her spirit had been gifted with the second chance it has also mingled with the new flesh, pushing forth old details of her long dead form. She now stood only two inches shorter than she was, her hair had grown thicker and mellowed into it's old platinum blonde but where it was once adorned in golden chains and pins it now laid on her shoulders bare, her eyes were practically lit ablaze in a gold that threatened to put the sun to shame and though it shocked her at first Mythal gazed down at her clothes to see the ancient silks she wore the day those closest to her tainted her soul in betrayal. Where they had been torn by magic they were now repaired and where they were stained in blood they were cleansed, the goddess took a moment before allowing a single pearl like tear to stain her cheek as the horrors of that night continued to be burned into her mind.

It had been hard to withhold her memories from within the void and though she wore the face of a stranger, the faces in her memories were bare and lost to the endlessness of the void. It had been millennia and though the void had long since rotted the mind of her daughter Andruil, Mythal clung tightly to the memories that stretched past the hourglass of time to when she quenched the anger of her husband and brought peace to a war torn world.

The sadness that had claimed her heart momentarily was silenced with the rough tone of Cassandra's voice cut through the blizzard. "We're nearing the rift, you can hear the fighting!"

Mythal allowed her narrowed eyes to widen slightly as she gritted her teeth against the snow of the storm, she climbed the stairs behind Cassandra making sure she didn't fall behind. Soon the crackle of magic caught her attention though compared to the magic of her age it was little more than a bead of water. Cassandra leapt from the ledge, quick to join the battle before her, the mage soon followed.

Demon lashed at the offence of the rift, Cassandra began for fight amidst it all. She tightened her grip on the staff as it begun to conduct her power, burning as it pushed away the veil that was desperately trying to elope it and push away the world of dreams. Mythal's grip tightened, fire crackled it's way across the metal as it danced from the fragments of the fade connection within her. Lightning, fire, ice and spirits all had their turn to vanquish the demon as the elf danced within the battlefield. Ice graced her skin like a cool embrace as fire soon whipped around her and the place where the demon stood before was left as little more than a puddle once the flames shattered it's frozen body.

Shields deflected blows and lightning struck away foes as the last of the demon dissipated from the world, their corrupted essence pulled back into the other world.

Without warning a hand gripped her wrist, tight enough to preventing her from retching it free, she barely got to glance at the strangers thin lips before her mark was pushed forward and ancient magic that strangely hadn't burned away her mana struck the rift closed, called the veil to return and diminished the magics that forced the age old barriers to break and allow the veil to settle. Mythal glanced at her hand in shock before her narrowed eyes darted to the elf next to her who merely held a mildly astonished gaze.

"What did you do?" She asked, her heart beat slowed after the battle ceased as her eyes kept flickering between her hand that was smothered beneath light and to the elf in front of her.

His lips quipped into a sharp smirk as the last of the magic had dissipated from the air, he gestured to her hand with a quick nod. "i did nothing, the credit is yours" He explained, putting a certain emphases on how it was her alone that healed the tear. Mythal allowed her eyes to drift to the mark that now laid dormant on her palm. "...Tied to this new veil, as I suspected"

"Whatever magic tore the breach into the sky also placed that mark upon your hand, I theorised that the mark might be able to seal the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake and it seems that I was correct!" The mage said in a peppy tone as he shifted away from where the rift once stood, his eyes turning to Cassandra who began to wade in on the conversation. "Meaning it could also close the breach itself!"

"Possibly, you seem to hold the key to our salvation" The mage said before being cut off by another voice.

"Good to know and here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever" Mythal turned and what caught her gazes made her eyes widen and a shocked expression cross her face. "Yeah yeah, I know you're a fan but we sadly have no time for autographs, Seeker here will have my head if I give one while under custody" He said with a grin, sending a wink to Cassandra which was returned with a scowl.

"A dwarf above ground? Don't your kind rule the underworld?" Mythal's words earned a quick chuckle from Varric as he threw the crossbow in his hands over onto his back. "And why do you think that? You think I'll be falling into the sky anytime soon like the majority of those in Orzammar do, do you? You look more like a fish out of water than me!" Varric laughed with the roll of his yes and he stepped to near the tall elf, not knowing how right he was. "and I wouldn't say 'rule', since the deep roads are still knee deep in darkspawn so my kind haven't ruled much since the damned blight started"

The dwarf's words were foreign to the ancient elf, blight? Orzammar? Darkspawn? The woman nearly drifted into her own mind, trapped by her sudden flurry of thoughts if it wasn't for the sudden outspoken voice. "Well, should we head out to the valley?"

Cassandra stepped forth quickly to stand before the dwarf. "There is no 'we', dwarf. You're help is appreciated, Varric but-!"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me" Cassandra glared at him before scoffing at him and pacing away. Mythal just stared at the two, a single eyebrow raised with an amused look on her face.

"If there are to be introductions, I am Solas"

Mythal turned to be greeted with an outstretched hand, she took it politely before turning to send a tight lipped smile to Solas which he returned with a smaller version of her own. As she pulled her hand away, for the briefest of moments Mythal's blood ran cold and a sudden feeling gripped her heart. A sense of familiarity washed over her as she looked upon the strangers face, something about it was strange to her, though it was youthful, his voice carried wisdom and the grip of his hand felt like an old greeting.

"You may call me...Ellana"

__________

Once the four had settled on their conversation, they set out, venturing forth to the deeper lands of the valley since the gate before them was blocked with rubble. They'd made their way across a frozen lake, battled demons in their path before nearing their destination where another breach spewed demon. The corrupted spirits were quickly slain as their lifeless corpses burned under Mythal's fire until they were pulled back within the breach and the elf quickly slammed it closed.

"The breach is gone! Open the gates" Cassandra called out as she ran past the group, quick to join who looked like Leliana.

Mythal allowed herself a take a ragged breath and rest against her staff as it sunk slightly into the snow under her weight. In her youth, these trials would've been little more than a summer breeze but through betrayal, death, resurrection and the annoyance that was this weather, the older woman had little to no idea how she was still standing. As her breathing steadied, she felt an aura of magic of whom she assumed was Solas. The elf had strode up next to her, lagging behind as Varric left the two to join the seeker.

"For a mage of your age, you are remarkably talented. Your form is nothing less than remarkable, surprising for someone taught in a circle"

She let out a laugh that made the mage next to her jump lightly. "Would you be surprised if I told you I am much older than I look?"

Her old smirk widened as she spotted a ghost of a smile appearing on Solas's face. "You have not answered my question"

"You asked no question" She was surprised to hear Solas chuckle which she soon allowed herself to join in. "but no, I am...self taught. I did not attend a...circle" Her words were almost stuttered out as she recalled what Varric said to her cheap 'I don't remember' excuse, "Shudda' spun a story"

Solas was surprised to say the least, he raised his eyebrows and fell into a silence. Mythal was quick with an her retort. "Of course, that isn't to say I've never had a teacher, I've had many throughout the years and each have gifted me with knowledge of every area of magic.

"Are you familiar with the study of the fade?"

"Ah!.." Mythal snapped her fingers. "Now that is one of the very few area that would be foreign to me. I'm assuming you are? Perhaps you will enlighten me sometime if these humans don't throw me to the stake first?" She asked with a smirk, sending a quick glance Cassandra and Leliana.

Solas laughed but nodded with a smile. "It would be my pleasure but for now?" He gazed over to see the seeker looking more frustrated by the second. "Lets see what fate has in store next for us" He gestured for the gates. "Dy ar'an, ma'ni?"

Mythal rolled her eyes. "Lasaem'an ea shemo ra"

The two stepped forth, Mythal, or Ellana as she had now dubbed herself, stood beside Cassandra and was immediately insulted as an bony finger jabbed in her direction. "Ah, here she is!" The human spoke in an accusing tone as he glared daggers at the elven woman.

Leliana stepped out from behind the robed many. "I'm glad you got here safely. Chancellor Rodrick, this is-"

"I know who she is" Leliana furrowed her brows in aggravation, clearly having to have dealt with the man's behaviour for a while now. "As Grand chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you to take this prisoner in to Val Royeaux to face execution" Rodrick spat, earning a quick defiance from the already frustrated Cassandra.

"Order me?! You are glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!" She mocked in return, spitting the last word.

"And you are a thug but supposedly a thug who serves the chantry!"

Leliana quickly jumped between the feud. "We serve the most holy, Grand Chancellor!"

"Justinia is dead! We will have to elect-"

"I don't mean to be rude but will we be standing here in hopes of closing the breach with idle conversation while it continues to grow directly over our heads or will we actually be taking action against the demon spewing tear in the sky?" There was an audible poorly concealed snort from Varric behind them from Mythal's outburst, even Cassandra nodded in approval as she pressed her lips together in a thin scowl. The priest before her looked as if the elf had just smack him in the face as he straightened in fury. "You brought this upon us in the first place!!" he shouted.

"That is enough, Chancellor! You have no say in the matter of the prisoner. We must focus on the matter at hand, we must reach the temple and stop the spread of the breach and possibly even close it" Cassandra said quieting the priest's outburst.

"So the prisoner...?" Leliana asked, letting out a sigh of relief once Cassandra nodded. "Yes, she has been able to use the mark to close the rifts. Solas has said that it should be a similar process for the breach itself"

"In theory" The apostate said quietly.

"Then it is settled, we must reach the temple"

"Seeker, please call a retreat before more countless lives are lost, our position here is hopeless" Rodrick pleaded.

Cassandra shook her head in defiance. "If we are to stop this before we are too late then must must get to the temple it is the quickest route" Leliana edged closer to the two women, arms crossed behind her back. "but not the safest our soldier can charge up the mountain as a distraction"

"it isn't a issue of safety, we can handle ourselves against foes that may stand in our way" said Mythal.

"I agree, we've lost contact with squads on that path, it may be quicker but can we truly say it is safer" Cassandra said in agreement as her looked up to stare at the snow covered mountain side. "listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost" Rodrick begged, only to grimace and the elf shook her head in disagreement once again. "Far more will perish if we do nothing now, with each time that breach expands, as Cassandra said, more rifts appear and it won't be long before no one can be saved. Cassandra, prepare your soldiers we will charge with them when the moment arrives" The seeker nodded and soon the group left the table, leaving the chancellor to glare are the backs without another word.

Leliana walked quickly along with the elf and the seeker. "I will gather the rest of my scouts as well, there is no telling what we will face within the temple" A perched crow left the woman's arm as she placed a message into the capsule on it's leg and began it's flight down towards the valleys.

____________

They slowly reached their decent into the temple of sacred ashes, their shoes kicked up the disturbed dirt as the seeker took a moment to glance at where the rift behind them was. Cullen stood watching them from afar, moving the soldiers into more defensible position lest they fail their mission and the breach remained.

Varric's nose wrinkled up in disgust at the mere sight and smell of the still burning corpses that were ironically frozen into place. He mumbled a quick "Well, shit" before turning away and gripping Bianca closer to his chest bare upper chest. "So Seeker, do you really believe this will work?"

Cassandra didn't utter a response right away, it seemed she herself was wondering the answer to that question. Not long after a moments thought, she parted her lips to speak. "I have faith or at the very least hope this will work, the maker will not abandon us in this hour of need, I am sure of that" Mythal quirked her head to the side, giving the human a quick side glance. So that must be who the human worship, she thought to herself before fixing her gaze on the scene before them.

A statue of what she could only assume was the prophet woman "Andraiste" that Cassandra had mention earlier stood untouched. Scars of flame licked their way up the helm of her stone gown and her shattered statue head floated around the rift that the statue was practically holding in her outstretched hands.

Soon Leliana appeared behind them, followed by many scouts and soldier all standing at their ready for any slight sign of danger. "You made it, thank the maker"

Cassandra was quick to arrange for the soldiers that had arrived to be stationed around the remnants of the temple, on higher grounds that overlooked the rift itself.

"Let's not wait around, we wasted enough time dawdling" Mythal murmured, her unreadable gaze fixated on the pulsing rift surrounded by a delicate veil being unwilling torn and thrown effortlessly around it.

"Indeed, the soon our goal is achieved the sooner peace will be restored" Cassandra announced.

"Well maybe not complete peace but maybe it will just be human killing other human for the time being" Varric joked, smothering his chuckles as the seeker's wicked glare darted down at his stocky form.

Quickly, almost as soon as they arrived the group left as they began their decent into the lower temple ground where the fade soaked dirt laid beneath.

It wasn't until they past the initial jagged rocks and broken paths that a sickly warmth filled the area as they walked that Varric let out a snarl of disgust. Mythal looked back at the dwarf to see him examining the lyrium but something about this was wrong, so very wrong. The elf could almost hear the sickly whispers that poured from the jagged crystals like a river of song when Varric finally spoke up and turned to the warrior beside him. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker?"

"I see it, Varric" She said plainly, clearly not following the rouge's train of thought.

"But what is it doing here?" He said in utter confusion and bewilderment.

"Magic could've drawn up lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it" Solas explained quietly, eager to stay away from the corruption.

Mythal hummed in agreement, keeping her gaze fixated towards the lyruim as she carefully stepped out it. "Magic could've drawn it up through the grounds but I doubt it was that which corrupted it. This may have been festering underground for quite some time"

Varric scoffed "It's evil! Don't touch it"

"Indeed, Would be quite a tale if I were to trip and fall into it before we could close the breach. The embarrassment would strike me down before the lyrium" The mage joked which brought a small smirk to the troubled dwarf's face.

Suddenly, a voice as deep as the void and cold as the hand of death broke through the air, sending chills through the bones of all around.

"Keep the sacrifice still..."

All eyes darted to the rift though they continued to walk towards the ledge that dropped to the inner grounds that surrounded the beheaded statue.

"Someone help me!" Cassandra above all was the one left shocked, a slight glimmer of hope dwindled beneath her walls of armour as she silently hoped that Justinia would walk out from the shadows unharmed. "That...was divine Justinia's voice" Her tone shook like the clouds above as the lightning continued to ripple through them.

Solas along with Mythal heard but did not mention the whispers that surrounded them, spirits pressed against the veil arround them like water against a broken dam about to burst. Some were being called forth by the breach like being pulled by the sinkhole, most simply could see the death of the faithful that littered the temple.

Mythal was the first to reach the exit, she leaped from the edge, landing with a slight jump as the others soon followed in her stead. The group neared the rift, it jutted out, constantly changing as the fade spilled out to the mortal realm as if there was a lake on the other side. Soon again, the Divine's voice swept through the crowd as she pleaded desperately for aid once more though this time someone heeded her call.

"Someone help me!"

"What's going on here?" The body-less voice shouted to the unknown threat. All eyes swept to the elf who they know as "Ellana"

"That was your voice, most holy called out to you-" The seeker shook her head in disbelief as she stared, the plea had caught her off guard clearly but she was swiftly cut off as the rift lit ablaze, shrouding the area in a mist until all that was viable was a dark creature, it's body as black as sin and it's eyes blazing like the hearth of a dragon and in front of his towering for stood the Divine. Her arms were held open by a binding that held the elder with ease. "What going on here?" Soon, a figure came into view but this wasn't Mythal. They were clearly the same person but this Ellana withheld the vallaslin that marked her face, she was shorter, thinner, her eyes were a dark brownish and her hair was thinner and pulled into loose braids. Even her voice was slightly higher pitch compared to Mythal's low tone that was like sounded like sweet honey. Both the Divine and the creature turned to look at the new appeared elf.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" Justinia screeched, the elder woman had left the creature's focus as one of it's long pointed finger darted to the small woman that stood in defiance before him. "We have an intruder, slay the elf" With that, the reflection of the past dispelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> -Translations are at the bottom

The elven woman awoke with a start as her widened eyes quickly swept around the unfamiliar room. Her eyes darted to a thin elf who's previous smile had just been slapped from her face. She dropped the box she held, obviously surprise, fear soon began to creep it's was onto the servant's face as stuttered words managed to escape her quivering lips.

"I didn't know you were awake I swear!" She said, desperately spewing out apologies as the taller woman pulled herself out of bed to sit on the edge, still looking up at the frightened girl.

"Is..everything alright, Da'len? You look beyond terrified" Mythal asked, the corners of her lips tilted as she sent a soft smile to the servant which gladly seemed, even slightly, calm the poor frantic woman down.

"I-i beg your pardon, m-my lady. If I'd known you were awake, I-" Mythal stood and approached the girl. The mere sight of the taller elf, her near white hair moving slightly beneath the loose breeze from the bare window, her flawless face and intimidating stature was almost too much for the servant. "There is no need for apologies, my dear. You-" Mythal stepped back in sudden shock as the girl fell to her feet, her head bowed and her hand clasped together.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant. You are back in haven, my lady, they say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark of your hand." The girl explained, her eyes peering up at the elf before quickly falling back down to the floor. Mythal examined her hand in silence, the scorching burning of the mark had been silence as it now laid dormant on her palm. She knew what this was, much to her displeasure. Her mouth twisted into a scowl at the mere sight of it as blurry memories replayed in her mind.

The defeat against the titans, the mining of their corpses and the discovery of the foci.

__________

_The orb glittered under the sun as she examined it within her palms. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were creased into an unreadable expression, the goddess allowed the smallest of smirks to appear on her face. Her fingers traced the soft designs of the strange foreign object before her grip tightened and she raised her gaze to peer down at the general of the highest of her knights. "And what of the titan itself?" She asked, leaning forward in her marble throne._

_Abelas shifted slightly, fixing his posture ever so slightly slouched posture. "It has remained dormant after your assault, I'd ordered a number of soldiers to explore deeper within the caves. The guardians have all died within the titan which ceased any further danger. There was nothing keeping me from allowing the soldiers to press forward. This was at the centre where we arrived, we believe it to be the heart of a titan. It had been entangled within vines of pure lyrium, we believe this is what produces lyrium or at the very least, is the true heart of the titian"_

_Mythal's eyebrows perked up at the last few of her general's words as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, leaning against the armrest of her throne before responding. "The heart of a titan, if that is to be true then we won't have to worry about it awakening. Such a fitting prize and it channels magic, you say?" The goddess asked, her eyes falling back down to the orb that laid under her hand while resting on her lap._

_Abelas nodded. "Not just channelling magic, even the smallest of magic used with this in hand has been seen to increase to unknown scales"_

_The woman hummed before falling silent, standing from her seat, orb in hand. "To turn a trickle of magic into an ocean...the otherworldly wonders that this could achieve"_

_She turned to dart her eyes to her general, he held her gaze, allowing her to see the vallaslin scarring his pale skin as his hood unknowingly fell back slightly. "Do not inform my husband of this, I will do so personally when I find the time is right, for now continue the assault of the titans and return any found orbs to me alone. We cannot have this reaching the forbidden or even any other of the pantheon"_

_Abelas bowed deeply from below the steps where her throne stood. As he rose, His goddess was no longer facing him but instead had already passed him and had begun to near the eluvian. The elf quickly spun around to follow the woman as she neared the mirror. "I will be deal with the matter of Andruil for now but Abelas, my dear...?" She turned her gaze to meet the soldier's eye. "Keep watch on the others, foul winds are stirring and I cannot afford another war. Not before all the cards are revealed" She flashed him a grin before she departing for Arlathan. She left without another word, leaving Abelas to his own silence, a small shadow of a smile on his cloaked face._

_Once she passed through the eluvian, using her magic to direct the pathway away from the crossroad, Mythal bowed as a pair of golden eyes stared down upon her. "Greetings, Elgar'nan, it has been quite some time" The man above her grinned down at her, running his fingers through his darkened hair and down his tan cheeks as his eyes scanned the woman at the base of a grand marble staircase. "Almost a year now, tell me, Mythal, what in this world catches your eye so strongly that you leave my side for months on end" Twin golden eyes met as she straightened her posture and pursed her lips with a smile._

_"Not even the sun itself could sway my eyes from you, my dear" A hearty laugh escaped the man's lips as he lifted himself from where he seated himself, his steps echoing around the grand hall as he neared the woman. The embrace Mythal found herself in swept the breath from her chest as her feet left the ground while she chuckled deeply, allowing her arms to elope his neck. Lips found her cheek, as the elf found herself silently resting in the crook of his neck, her fingers gripping the thick dreads that were not held at bay by his headpiece. She didn't realise how wrong that embrace felt until much later, his grip, manner and words. Everything practically dripped with a desire like corruption._

___________

The young elf soon pulled herself to her feet, quick to distance herself from the older woman. "Seeker Cassandra will want to know you've awoken, she said to tell her at once." The girl was near the point of gripping the door handle and running out of the lodge. "And where is Cassandra?"

"In the chantry, at once she said!"

Mythal was left dumbstruck as the girl all but slammed the door, ran out and left her even more confused than when she'd woken. "I still don't know what a chantry is..." She muttered to herself as she glanced down at her newly acquired outfit. A tan suit of sort, the cuffs and edges of the pants and shirt were a gold. The outfit seemed to cling tightly to her limbs, something the elf deeply disliked. A slightly disgusted expression replaced her confusion as her eyes desperately darted around until they landed on her old silks that were neatly folded on the bedside locker. She had let out a sigh of relief, glad that the hadn't been damaged during the battle with the pride demon before the breach had been stopped.

Quickly, she adorned the silks as to not invite the seeker's wrath for being late, she gripped her staff that had been left leaning against the wall near the doorway before opening the doorway. She was greeted with the soft sounds of birds flying around in the early morning sky as she closed the door only to see nearly a hundred eyes staring up at her once she turned to face the growing crowd. Without a word, the humans separated to allow a path for her to push forward which Mythal did so hesitantly, her eyes glancing to the soldiers that now held back the crowds.

As she paced through, she could feel the eyes following her as most were silent, some whispered but the majority bowed deeply around her. Brief words reached her ears as she tore her eyes from the humans, eager to get away.

"-can't believe she's returned to us-"

"-the maker sends his bride to save us once more-"

"-I must admit, she does somewhat look like her-"

"What if Andraste was an elf?"

"Do not spout such blasphemous lies, child, she is simply a pretender of our lady"

The quietly shared words that she'd heard only left her muddled than before but she'd dallied for far too long. Mythal pushed past the groups of people and before long neared what she assumed was the chantry. Once the soldiers stationed there pushed the double doors aside, the elf paced further into the quiet lonely building which was no longer like her initial impression once an aggravating shout echoed against the walls.

Pushing the door forth, the elf was met with the sight of three pairs of eyes staring back at her until once again, the chancellor sent his bony paling finger her way. "Chain her, we must prepare her for travel to the capital for trial" The announcement was quickly swept aside by the Seeker's authority. "Disregard than and leave us, as I said before Chancellor, you have no say in the fate of her innocence"

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker, first you defend the only person who could possibly be responsible for this travesty, now the faithful flock together and deem this elf as some sort of reincarnation of Andraste herself! The breach was already too much as it pushed the chantry at the brink of collapse but this! It-" Leliana cut him off with a steady expression and a stern tone. "We are not responsible for what the individuals of the chantry believe or denounce"

Cassandra nodded in agreement, pushing herself from where she leaned over the war table. "The breach may be slowed but it is still a threat, a threat she has helped stop unlike you nor will I begin to ignore this threat"

"I only wish I could've helped further, I fear the breach would have killed me. I truly can't see how I am still a suspect in your eyes" Mythal added, earning the glare of Rodrick. "You're not a suspect-"

"She most certenly is!"

"No. She isn't, Chancellor. Someone was behind the explosion, someone most holy did not expect nor do I believe this genocide was simply to kill Justinia but those who comitted these crimes would have had allies, most may have died but some may yet live" Leliana cut in, arms still crossed behind her back. Her words made Rodrick's eyes widen and for a moment Mythal saw what seemed to be a flash of fear cross his face before melting into bitter anger.

"I am a suspect!?"

"More so than the prisoner, I was at the temple, most holy called for her aid. Maybe it truly was Andraste answering her call but i cannot say. Nevertheless, the breach remains and you are our only hope of closing it-" Cassandra turned away as she spoke, nearing a desk before gripping something tightly in her gloved hands. "This isn't for you to decide-" The man was silenced with a swift slam of a book onto the hardwood table. Beneath the Seekers hands was a book, one that bore the same symbol that was adorned on the chest plate of her armour. "It is in fact, Chancellor Rodrick. In the name of the Divine, with this writ authorised by Justinia herself, we are hereby given the authority to act as we see fit. At this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn. We shall close the breach, find those responsible and restore order with or without your approval" The sight of the chancellor smothered underneath the imposing stature of Cassandra brought a slight smile to the quiet elf's face as she watched him fall deathly silent before turning to leave with a scowl.

Cassandra on the other hand, allowed herself to take a deep breath after the chancellor left with the slam of a door. "This is the Divine's directive, rebuild the inquisition of old and find those who will stand against the chaos. We clearly aren't ready, we have no numbers, no contacts and now with the state the chancellor left in, I doubt the chantry will ever support us" Leliana said as she sent somewhat amused look towards Cassandra.

The Seeker simply rolled her eyes and silently thanked that the noise was now gone as was her headache, her headache being the chancellor. "But we have no choice, we must act now with you at our side" She said proudly, turning to Mythal who had yet to say a word. The elf stood puzzled her gaze that was fixated on the book now turned towards Cassandra. "This 'Inquisition of old'...what was it exactly?"

"It proceeded the Chantry, build from the ground up of people willing to fight against the chaos and restore order to a world ruled by chaos"

"After, they lowered their banner and formed the templer order but with the mages and templer both rebelling against the chantry and each other, they have lost their way. We need those who can do what is needed, united under a single banner"

"And the templers, what are they?" Mythal asked, her question leaving Cassandra gobsmacked and Leliana smirking. "You cannot be serious...you truly must have lived a sheltered life. The templer serve...use to serve the chantry, they were to keep the mages in check and root out any signs of corruption or abominations though some did abuse their power and inflict horrors upon the mages as was seen in kirkwall. Now they've rebelled as have the mages, leaving the chantry as nothing more than a person without limbs"

"And this 'Andraste'?" Leliana was the one to answer the elf this time. "She is seen as a profet and the bride of the maker. She rebelled against tevinter as a slave and freed those who were also subjected to slavery before the spreading the religion and gifting the elves with the dales." Mythal raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "A human religious figure granting the elven land. How curious..."

"But this is a topic for another day, for now, we only ask you to join us and help us seal the breach, to stop this madness before it unravels the world"

Mythal stood stoic for a few moment, staring down at Cassandra's outstretched hand as her mind fought with itself.

 _"I am no longer a goddess, in their eyes, in many eyes I'm simply a pair of sharp ear and a staff. This world fears magic, compared to the one I left where magic was as simple as breathing this is...nothing alike. For all the time that has passed i am weak, I may possibly never recover what was lost of myself but right now I am given a choice"_ Mythal thought to herself and right at that moment as she reached forth and gripped the hand, she recalled to the day millennia ago, where she sated her husband, Elgar'nan's anger and pride, bringing a war torn world to an era of peace and it all started...

...with a simple handshake.

___________

The next few weeks were as busy as any, Cullen had begun to prepare whatever forces the new inquisition had into a manageable and trained force. The commander ran training exercises by the hour, never seeming to take a break nor allowing the soldiers to slow either. Leliana had sent out her crows to the wind, calling in many interested parties and old contacts that had scattered to the winds or hidden away after the conclave explosion, soon enough whatever agents she managed were placed across Thedas, collecting information and bringing news of distraught Chantry mothers who had already denounced the organisation, surprising no one at all. Josephine, despite her job being much harder after the chantry reaction had already began to create a steady flow of coin from nobles and other parties that had been interested in the inquisition but feared scandal if it had been discovered that they were linked to the "Heritic" group. Soon the new inquisition was already setting up the foundations of a minor force to be reckoned with.

They had just finished master Dennit's request for the demon influenced wolves to be dealt with and for watch towers to be built. Mythal was pleased with herself, even getting the horse master to join the inquisition after a small remark about how orlessian horse trainers were probably better anyway, Thanks to her recent delve into the history of the new world around her.

The group stopped to make camp in the forest, thankfully far away from any bears or rouge bandits, they began to pitch up the tents, throw out their bedrolls and get a camp fire started. It wasn't long before the sun had already dipped past the horizon and the three, excluding Cassandra who decided to sleep in, seated themselves around the flickering flames.

Mythal laid on her stomach, her back bare to Solas's hands as his magic flicked up her newly acquired wounds. A stray arrow, a blast of fire or simply a strike from a sword, these wounds made the woman feel truly...mortal. In her past, an arrow would have been a mere spec of dust but now, if the archer was competent enough, a decent shot could end her life and she would be all but helpless.

All she could do for now was listen to Varric's voice and Cassandra's occasional snore as she felt her skin stitch itself back together under the healing magic.

"And everyone was shocked when she returned, the hero of Ferelden, alive and breathing even after slaying the Archdemon"

"And she was an elf?" Mythal asked

"Not just an elf but Dalish too. She even got the king to give the dalish some land"

"Hmm impressive but I can't imagine that went well"

"You'd be surprised, I mean obviously it was a hit and miss for a while and the elves had to leave the hinterland and keep to the wilds but they're apparently getting on pretty good. Lanaya, a keeper I think, leads them now or at least has kept the peace"

"Are they near here?"

"About a two day journey, why? Planning on frolicking with the Dalish? Daisy probably would've joined you" Varric said with a snort.

Mythal fell silent. When she first heard about the Dalish she thought that their cause was admirable, keep the culture and history of the elves alive rather than allowing it to die out when they would've easily have done so. But as she learned more and her mind started to wander, images of laughter, joy and magic would flick past her eyes and a single name would burrow into her heart. Lavellan. She later learned it was one of the so called "Dalish clans" the ones who sent Ellana to the conclave only for her to die within the fade.

It all left her muddled, the guilt, curiosity, the need to see her people even if it was a mere shadow of what the Elven were before. She needed to be amongst it, to finally find those that had continued to pray to her even after the fall of Arlathan but Mythal wasn't a fool. She knew what this could all lead to, she knew what could be birthed from her arrival.

"I wouldn't be so quick to encourage the herald's interest" Herald, something her companions found much more comfortable calling her rather than the blessed Andraste. "The Dalish are mere children. You won't find anything by going to them" Solas said, his tone hiding a vein of poison.

"I simply wish to visit and offer aid. That is what the inquisition is here to do after all"

"Fair enough, asa'ma'lin but I have warned you, do not be surprised when your aid is met with hostility" Mythal could feel Solas's mana leave her presence as the wounds on her back had long since been healed with not a scar in sight. She retied her silks before sitting up. "Ma serannas" She hummed, a way of saying thanks in her natural tongue.

"You say you are not Dalish but yet you speak our language so fluently, where did you learn? I have occasionally heard you utter a full sentence or some of the...colourful phrases" Solas asked, grimacing slightly as he remembered the string of curses that Mythal let out upon getting hot with a fireball at some point in their journey.

The woman next to him chuckled deeply but her laughter soon faded away as another lie in the making brewed in her mind. "I was a...curious child to say the least. When I would venture out from my village, I one day stumbled across a ruin of sort, filled to the brim with stone tablets, books and monuments all covered with symbols that I simply couldn't understand. I would scribble some of the words on scraps of paper and sneak them home"

"You learned the language yourself?" The other elf asked, his gaze slightly impressed before Mythal batted a hand in rejection. "No, I would simply stare at the words, wondering what they meant. I knew my mother would scold me if she found the papers since I wasn't actually allowed in the forest, much less strange ruins. That's when I brought them to my grandmother, she was surprised to say the least when I came to her home one day, tiny arms wrapped around a book filled with words and sentences written in messy handwriting and cheap ink. I never knew why she understood the words, perhaps she too was a dalish but left that life long before I was born But It didn't take long before I soon could speak it. My grandmother and I would only ever speak in Elven in eachothers company, it drove my mother to near madness when we would speak it since she had no idea what we could possibly be saying"

She held her breath for a moment, she could practically feel the gears churning in the other elf's mind, the tension quickly drained from her body when she spotted the soft smile on his face. It was almost bittersweet the way they believed her lies without reserve, Mythal just wasn't sure for how long she could continue to do so. "Do not many speak elven?" She asked, her ears practically bending to learn more information of her people.

Solas sighed deeply, his smile mellowed into something more sympathetic. "Sadly the language has all but been lost, there are Dalish who will use a phrase, titles or handful of sentences but never truly know the language. There are city dweller elven who utter mere words such as "shem" but the meanings have all but been lost to them. There are Dalish clans who are fluent, speaking it amongst themselves but never to outsiders but alas the Dalish are often spread to the wind. They will never be able to recover what was lost, they are mere children attempting to build a fumbling ruin of what the elves truly were. Perhaps they would do better together and spread their knowledge amongst themselves but the Dalish only ever join every decade"

"Then they will build something new..."

Solas turned to Mythal with a surprised gaze, never had someone imagined such ideas. The woman stared at the fire, a soft smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "The Dalish are trying their best to repair a broken mirror from whatever shattered pieces they can find. There will be pieces lost to the ages, some will never fit together again and others simply just won't have a place anymore but they will fill these gaps with their own pieces.. I have no doubt that even if Arlathan hadn't fallen, the empire would have changed regardless. It has been thousands of years, the elven empire might have been unrecognisable if it continued to this day. The Dalish have recovered what they could, they have pieced together some of the broken glass but in those gaps they will create their own culture, their own meanings and I have no doubt that they are eager to do so but never have had the chance. I don't know much about the Dales but even then the elves tried their best and that's all that we can ask of them. Now we must allow the Dalish to rebuild and even if that starts with small villages in the burrows of Fereldan then so be it, better to have tried and failed than never have tried at all."

She turned to the silent mage beside her, chuckling quietly at his perplexed expression. "Speechless, Solas?" Then man grinned. "I am merely impressed, you...remind me of someone I once knew. She would have said the same thing"

"She sounds intelligent"

"She was brilliant"

"Perhaps you will tell me about her sometime?" Mythal asked teasingly, tilting her head slightly making the other elf smile wider. "...Perhaps"

\------------------

Finishing whatever lasting business called their attention in the Hinterlands, the ground has decided to travel south to the Dalish lands. Cassandra and Solas were quick to ward Mythal away from the lands, stating that even though she was an elf herself, the Dalish were a secluded people who never took to kindly to strangers. It was the first time Mythal allowed herself to attempt to use some of the ancient magic the world had long since felt, she whispered her words into the wind, allowing the breeze to deliver her message. Of course, she preformed such spells in seclusion, deciding that the seeker wouldn't hesitate to cut her down if was caught preform unseen magic.

It was a mere whisper but it was enough, if the one who would hear the words knew what they meant then she would have little to worry about. She pushed the group forward in her pursuit and they followed, Varric happily and others hesitantly.

It wasn't long before they passed through what seemed like a ruined village, Lothering was what Varric called it, one of the first places that felt the stain of the fifth blight. The land was barren but clearly healing, those around did their best to cultivate the soil but Darkspawn corruption wasn't easy to whittle out.

The welcoming soft terrain of the imperial highway was a happy sight, even allowing the four a short break next to the decade long skeletons but they were thankful regardless.

"Merrill won't be much help, her clan kicked her out a long time ago for meddling with demon and blood magic. She also go the keeper killed so that might tell you why" Varric explained, pulling out a blank piece of parchment from his pocket before handing it to Mythal with she took with a nod. "But if you want me to send her a letter for you, Snowflake, I'll be happy to oblige. She'll probably be ecstatic to find some else interested in all that old elf stuff"

"Thank you, Varric, now what were saying about a mirror she found?"

"Well-"

The shrilling sound of Cassandra revealing her sword was enough to silence the chatter. "We are being watched" The seeker said quietly, her eyes darting from place to place as they continued but slowed their pace. The forests of the wild had long since begun to elope them, showering them in amongst the shadow. The dozens of gazes fixated on the group pricked Mythal's skin as she twirled her staff, magic dancing up the grip from her palm.

It was plaintively obvious what was happening, she'd long since noticed the groups of eyes following them n their journey long before entering Lothering, her eyes danced through the trees before a pair of widened elven eyes met her own. Mythal had but a slip second to form a barrier before a arrow surged in her direction.

The wood splintered against the wall of magic, Mythal silently thanked herself for the quick thinking since she'd prefer to keep her torso intact. She soon half expected a cloud of arrows to break themselves upon her shield but continued to hold her breath as not a sing snap of the string of a bow could be heard.

A figure fell from the tree, landing crouched a few feet in front of the group with an arrow teetering at the string of his bow. "Atish’an, Da'len. Ir mala Falon. We mean no harm" Mythal spoke, her words clearly send confusion through the expressions upon the encroaching elves.

She dispelled the barrier and lowered her staff, signalling for her party to do so as well.

The man in front of her narrowed his eyes from beneath the shroud of his hood suspiciously before lowering his pointed bow. "Nuvenin, Falon. Min na Revasan. What has taken you to this place?"

Mythal bowed her head in thanks for the sudden lack of hostility. "We are of the new inquisition and have come to offer-"

The sudden sound of new footsteps took the attention of both parties, stopping mythal's words in her throat. The elf she was speaking to quickly bowed his head in respect. "Keeper Lanaya, Andaran atish’an. The stranger has said they are from the inquisition, We were-"

"No need for introductions, Gisharel, you may return to your patrols, I will speak with the stranger" Gisharel seemed hesitant to leave the keeper's side but did so begrudgingly as did the majority of her entourage. Silence seem gripped the group and lanaya turned to greet mythal with a respectful bow which the older woman returned swiftly. "Andaran atish’an, Friend. You must excuse their behaviour, there has been some who have sought to harm us these last few days. We are unable to take chances at this moment"

Mythal shook her head politely in understanding. "No need for apologies, we have simply come to-"

"If you've come to offer aid then I would be most grateful but i cannot speak for the rest of us. If you are to enter then I cannot in good conscience allow your friends to enter, for their safety as well as my own people's"

Mythal turned to face her group for a moment to see a positively infuriated Cassandra, bored Varric and somewhat interested Solas. The seeker tilted her head, signalling that she simply wanted to leave. Mythal smiled sympathetically before turning back to Lanaya. "Would it be possible for my companions to make camp outside your lands as I'm sure our dealing won't take long?"

Keeper Lanaya took a hesitant moment to consider before nodding her head stiffly. "It they do not interfere with our dealings then that will be fine. You may follow me for now"

Mythal trekked behind the keeper, making sure to keep in toe with the shorter one. Lanaya didn't dare to utter a word before companions were out of ear shot. "I take it was you who has left the message" A pleased smile crossed Mythal's lips, glancing across to lanaya with slightly narrowed eyes. "And I take it was you who noticed, I'm sure you were subtle in your discovery, Da'len?"

"The keepers who have gathered have all seen the messages but the people do not know. There would be a frenzy if one similar to her were to appear. There has only been one to have sent messages through the wind, stitching them into the songs of birds and the stars but you are not Asha'bellanar, are you?"

Mythal simply shrugged, pushing her gaze to the distant tower that pierced just barely past the tree lining. "I may be a woman of many years but I doubt that I am the one you speak of. Perhaps I am or perhaps I am not. Does that change the nature of why I am here?" Lanaya quickly shook her head. "I will not ask your intentions but judge you on your actions. The keepers have gathered for the one the wind speaks of, they will expect a meeting"

Mythal simply smiled politely. "Then we should not keep them waiting, should we?" Lanaya managed to crack the smallest of smiles.

__________

Mythal's eyes drifted around the community, from what Lanaya had informed her in their short walk was that though the elves had been gifted the rights over much land thanks to the efforts of a certain elf warden, tensions that had arisen with neighbouring human villages forced them to concede at least half of the land which further lead to the human villages that propped up across the Hinterlands. The dalish had not been deterred though, receding to the wilds and the ruins of Ostagar, they had already constructed a series of small villages. Ostagar was the largest as it was easier to build from ruins rather than nothing at all, it housed a couple of civilians but acted as market for people to come and either buy or sell goods.

"The rest of the villages are deeper within the Kocari wilds where there are many lakes and rivers that travel from the Brecilian forest. The river itself acts as a water sources but also as a means of travel. Our people use the waterways to travel to and from places as far as Denerim but that is mostly for necessities that we cannot obtain on our own but even then it seems that the Elven with the alienage are willing to trade with us. It has not been easy but the last decade has been somewhat kind to us, many more clans have gathered here than expected and even some outsider elven have decided to join us"

Mythal smiled at the woman's words, her eyes drifting to a small crowd of children gathered around a rather elderly elf.

"That is Hawen, his clan will be leaving for Dirthavaren soon. I'm sure he is simply promising the children sweet little gifts for them upon his return"

"The Dirthavaren, the promise?"

Lanaya tilted her head slightly at Mythal's question. "You do not need to be elven to hear of the exaltation of the dales, land given to us but the human prophet Andraste?" Mythal clicked her tongue in realisation. "Ah, I remember now, you must forgive me, I lived a very...secluded life before the inquisition"

"You did no harm, there is nothing to forgive. But as I was saying, though we have villages now, many will have kept separated by their particular clan meaning that the placement of keeper is practically the same. We now use the former tower of Ishal as a place of meeting for the keepers when the need arises which is more often than you would think, though we now call the tower "Tarasyl'an Te'las" the-"

"Place where the sky is kept. Hmm...how fitting" Lanaya raised her eyebrows in mild surprise and shock. "You speak a remarkable amount of our language, perhaps you will meet with our scribes and see if you can add anything to our library" A bright look of excitement caught Mythal off guard as Lanaya gleamed, the older woman simply nodded and returned the gesture. "It would be a pleasure but what were you saying about the tower?"

"Oh yes! Since the tower resembles those of the human mage circles, it has allowed us to no longer have to turn away our mages. Any elf that has been gifted with magic simply takes up lodging within the tower and is watched over by us keepers"

"Are you confronted with any dangers of possession?"

"There will always be the danger of possession but we take up safeguards, any mage that is thought to be took weak to survive against demon possession is kept under guard and given special training. If the mage over time grows stronger then we will give them the opportunity to attend a harrowing but then again there will always be those who cannot fight against such temptations and will inevitably need to be dealt with and when that time comes we must strike without hesitation." Lanaya's expression grew dark as she bowed her head, clearly falling into her own thoughts. Mythal placed a hand on the keeper's shoulder, noticing how the drained from Lanaya's shoulders at her touch, Mythal offered a sympathetic smile. "You cannot save everyone but it is best to save that mage from possession than allow them to harm those they care for" Lanaya nodded in agreement, her eyes darting upward to meet the grand doors of the tower of Ishal.

"The other keepers will be waiting inside, I must ask you to be respectful and realise the position we are in. There are few who know even an ounce of the old magic, you seem to be quite proficient in it so some will be hostile towards you regardless of your ears, Falon but I believe I know what kind of person you are after our exchange and I will do my best to lessen their worries"

"I wouldn't ask anything more from you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Atish’an, Da'len. Ir mala Falon" - "Peace, child. I am your friend"
> 
> "Nuvenin, Falon. Min na Revasan" - "As you say, friend. This is the place where freedom dwells"


	4. Chapter 4

The influx of magic that passed through the duel doors brushed passed Mythal like a gust of wind, it was almost like falling into a lake but still being able to breathe beneath the water, if anything the age old elf was able to breath easier. It was like oil to a rusty gear, mages as young as ten scampered around as they all shadowed at least one individual adult, clinging to their robes like ducklings following their mother. The chatter of apprentices was loud even though it was only the first floor, some clung to ladders as they reached for high books, others simply studied and chatted amongst themselves.

Lanaya was about to turn to the Mythal but was quickly intercepted by a much younger elf. "Keeper Lanaya, the other keepers have gathered at the top floor of the tower. They are waiting for...Who is this?" The young boy asked, a slight suspicious glance was darted towards Mythal before his gaze returned to Lanaya who raised a hand to calm the boy. "Nobody of concern, I will converge with the keepers soon, you may return to your lessons, Sarel and please tell keeper Elindra to stop sending you on her personal messages, you may be a first but that is no excuse to be missing vital lessons"

The boy nodded sheepishly, a sharp grin plastered on his face before scampering off towards a group of apprentices. "He is a first?" Mythal asked, seeming to appear by Lanaya's side out of nowhere, startling the poor younger woman. "Ah yes! And a cheeky one at that. Firsts are those who have been selected to take over a keeper's duties if they are incapable to preform them of if they have died. The role is still important but someday we may need to consider a different system, perhaps one where a village may choose their individual keeper rather than the keeper selecting them themselves"

"Surely since you no longer need to turn away mages that would be the most appropriate method. Are mages allowed to return to their individual homes if they wish?"

"Sadly, we cannot in good conscience allow untrained mages to return home without training first, parent are allowed to visit and when the mages reach an appropriate age then they are allowed to leave the tower with permission from a keeper. Compared to the human towers, ours is simply a school, though with each new mage that is born I fear the wrath of the templars. They have disregarded our teachings for years now but I realize It is perhaps only their war with their own mages that keeps them from attacking ours"

Mythal nodded trailing behind Lanaya as they began the aggravating trial that was the trek to the tower's top floor. Perhaps it was Lanaya's chatter that made the journey seem shorter or the distant shouting that could be heard as they neared their destination but they made it regardless, even if they both did need to take a moment to catch their breath.

Lanaya sent Mythal a quick glance before pushing open the large door and the distant shouting quickly became closer.

"This is ridiculous! What you're suggesting would undermine all that we have discovered!" A deep voice shouted, anger clearly apparent in his tone.

"What have we discovered?! Besides mere artefacts and ruins, if the one who calls is like Asha'bellanar then we could discover so much more!"

"Please, you two must calm yourselves

"You are right of course. Ir abelas but this does not excuse what may come with this-"

Though it seemed that only three were speaking, once Mythal and Lanaya had reached the top of the small row of stairs, it was revealed that there was multiple people surrounding a circular table, each seated in their individual chair. All had fallen silent as they turned their gazes to face the rather tall elf, clothed in the silks that only the ancients seemed to wear, next to one of their own. Lanaya's eyes darted around nervously, it wasn't until another stood up that she allowed the slightest of sighs to escape her tightly pressed lips.

"Elindra, of the Ralaferin Clan, Andaran atish’an, Falon, are you the one that the wind speaks for?" She was a rather elderly looking elf, a golden headband placed upon her forehead, holding back her grey curls.

"I would perhaps say that it is I who speaks through the wind but if that was your interpretation then yes, I am"

The elves around the table had all fallen silent, even Elindra who had to lower herself back into her seat as a deep morbid expression crossed her brow. Dozens of large eyes gazes up at her, some were younger while others were slightly withered by crows feet, only now had it occurred how much truly younger she appeared to them. Lanaya lead Mythal to what appeared to be a guest chair which the goddess sat at before returning her gaze to the troubled keepers. Lanaya, thankfully, had the foresight to break the silence lest it drag on forever. "We have answered your call merely because of it's implications, there has only been one who has used magic that has resembled the magic of old and she has long since been a mystery to our kind. Now you are here, someone who can seemingly mirror the powers of the ancients with the experience of that surpass most of us keepers, you can understand why we have heeded caution, yes?"

Mythal had nodded deeply. It would have taken a fool to not notice what her presence would have caused, even she debated to leave when the ambush happened but Mythal knew that despite all her worries and the dangers that showed, she needed to be here regardless of it all. Lanaya continued in a rather frustrated tone but it seemed that she was more so frustrated with herself. "If you could give us even a slight inclination to... what you are then...perhaps we can help you further in whatever has brought you to our doors" The whole room seem to still and breaths were held at her response. The ancient elf even took a moment for herself to think of the answer. Should she reveal herself completely? Craft another flimsy lie on top of the other one she was living?

"My time was...before Arlathan, before it had fallen to be more precise. I awoke from uthenera to find myself in an unfamiliar world and have come to find whatever remained of my people" Shallow gasp filled the room, most held expressions of pure shock, few of disbelief and other of sadness. Mythal could practically feel all hearts in the room lurching and breathing faster with each word she uttered. "...Though I awoke to find only ruins and so I began to travel south where I had decided to visit the conclave after hearing rumours about wars and peace. I thought it would have been my best opportunity to gather information about the strange land I had appeared in. That was when disaster struck and I awoke once again in chains...with this..." Mythal raised her palm, allowing the anchor to lash out slightly as it flared once again with its sickly lightning. The expressions surrounding her only became more perplexed. "You may not know what this is but I know, at the very least, that this is the creation of the magic from my time and I had come across it by pure chance. The only disadvantage is that during the disaster at the conclave, my memories were torn from me and I no longer remember who or what inflicted this upon me. It wasn't long before the newly formed inquisition added me to their ranks and I have been exploring the world ever since"

Whispers filled the room and even Lanaya looked shocked as she stared up at Mythal with bright wonder filled eyes like a child listening to the stories of their elder. "Incredible..." A keeper, Hawen, who she recognised from earlier stood from his seat and looked at her in disbelief. "And...well...what are you to do now?" He asked breathlessly and suddenly, the room had fallen silent once again.

"For now? I am to visit places long lost to this world such as temples, fallen cities and places of power in hope that, even if alone, I can salvage anything that can be saved. I also wished to help my people, I wished to help you all in any way that I could"

The room had been left speechless at her words, one keeper specifically looked at if she would cry at Mythal's words but was struggling to hold back tears. Mythal smiled meekly, her heart dripping with guilt as another lie was sewed into the fabric of her new life. "The inquisition does not know of my origins, to them I am simply a clan or city-less elf who wandered from a village one day, I wished to ask if there was any way in which I could provide relief or help in exchange that if I were to ever require a safe haven that I could find it here"

Mythal felt a strange touch on her knuckles and turned to see Lanaya cupping her palm with her slightly smaller hands with sympathetic eyes. For a moment, It felt as if only now had her heart started to beat as she was surrounded by those whom she abandoned so many centuries ago. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, perhaps this was punishment for her decisions of the past or maybe this was forgiveness that she longed for. Regardless, the goddess accepted it without hesitation.

\----------

It was a simple request that was asked of her. To clear out the fallow mires in order for the Dalish to continue to settle south and not be plagued by corpses or avaar warriors. Mythal completed the request with her party without hesitation.

Mythal herself had just recently returned from fereldan, where she further learned of the mage rebellion and began to aid the refugees. Between closing the rifts that were manageable, not counting a stubborn one that had opened on a river near the horse masters farm and destroying the mage and templar strongholds, the elf had brought a shaky moment of peace to the war torn land. Soon with Cassandra, Solas and Varric, she returned to Haven to rest before preparing for her departure to Val Royeaux, the capital of Orlais.

Mythal had also busied herself with further learning of the new world she was pulled into, spending much time with Varric who not only had much to say on the matters but experienced some of the recent events first hand.

"-and that's when Meridith had managed to turn herself into a flaming statue of red lyrium. That's also when our dear Curly let us run free and the group spread to the wind" The dwarf let out a sigh from his smirk. "It sound less insane when written down, trust me" Mythal let out a laugh, glancing away from the fire that was next to where she sat on the snow covered ground. "You have been in some-"

"Deep shit?"

"Desperate situations"

"You don't know the half of it" The two chuckled together. "Enough about me, you're clearly not like the average elf. What's your story?" Mythal smirked at the dwarf before rolling her eyes. "And what is so unusual about me that makes you say so, Varric"

"Awe come on, Snowflake, a elf mage from neither an alienage or the dalish just manages to end up falling out of a rift and dubbed the 'rebirth of Andraste herself' or even the 'herald of Andraste'. Even I couldn't make that up"

"Well when you say it like that my story almost doesn't make sense" She said, darting a smile to Varric which earned a burst of laughter.

"So, Snowflake..." Mythal rolled her eyes sarcastically at his words. "How does an unknown elf end up in the middle of the conclave?"

The elf sighed with a smile and raised her hands is defeat. "Alright fine, you win, what would you know off me?"

Solas, who had been sitting silently near the two in undisturbed meditation had opened a single eyes. The elf's curiosity was peaked, making him the first to ask a question. "If I may, You say you are no Dalish but also not from the circle. Where did you study magic?" Mythal nodded, knowing her story made little sense when frazed that way. " As I already told you, I grew up in a village, something you wouldn't see it on any map today. It wasn't the type of thing a youngling such as myself saw as a future" A soft chuckle left her lips before she continued. "Magic was always strong in my family, it would have been more surprising if I hadn't devolved a talent for it. My mother taught me the basics as her mother had done for her. She would allow me to buy tomes and books whenever the caravans would pass through as long as she wouldn't catch me reading them by candle light at ungodly hours of the night"

"So you've never dealt with Templars?" Varric had asked, only making Mythal shrug her shoulders. "In truth, I'd only learned what a Templar was until quite recently..." That wasn't a lie at least. "But no, I've never had much trouble with the knights. Then as I grew older, I met a boy" Varric's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. "You're married?" Mythal scoffed with a smile. "Married? No, I loved him but a bond such as marriage was always seen as trivial to the both of us. In truth we were polar opposites, he had the temper as hot as the sun and I had always been the calm and collective as my mother would say. We had our children and as the years went by...well...nothing lasts forever and eventually the music must end" "So you weren't just jesting when you suggested you were older than you looked" Solas said, his tone was soft as he told himself to not press the clearly painful history further. Though luckily, his words made the woman smile. "Maybe not in the way you are thinking, Da'lin"

Solas let out a small chuckle at the tease. "So, grew up in a lone village, mysterious past and suddenly appears out of the fade itself? Classic protagonist story I'd say" said the Dwarf.

"Ooh how the plot thickens" The woman said, joining in on his joke which was immediately interrupted.

"Herald, if I may take a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Cassandra. Well then, gentlemen, it seems my duties take me elsewhere for the moment. Solas, will we be meeting at the tavern later?"

"Assuming there isn't many present, if not then perhaps the lake outside Haven? I find it hard to focus on conversation with so many around me" Mythal nodded to the mage before departing alongside the Seeker.

"Has something happened, Cassandra" The Seeker shook her head, as she joined the other woman in a slow walk toward Haven's chantry. "The first reports are flying in, the refugees aided in the Hinterland, the new group under your command on the coast, the soldier saved and the dead slain from the mire. The chantry is practically falling over itself to meet with the inquisition now"

"You make it sound like they actually approve" Mythal hummed, her eyes falling to the reports Cassandra had begun to hand her after letting out a laugh. "The chantry will sooner approve of Tevinter having magisters than the Inquisition. The mothers are simply more inclined to meet with us now that they see that order is genuinely being restored"

"When will we be leaving for the city?"

"We'll be departing from Haven in less than a week, it will given you plenty of time to sort any affairs beforehand"

"Thank you, Cassandra, we'll speak again later"

"Good day, Ellana"

For a moment, she hadn't recognised it, the false name she branded upon herself but a smile still found it's way onto her paling lips as she waved goodbye to the seeker who had just entered the chantry building. Mythal turned away with her mind deep within her own thoughts.

She was almost trapped within her mind these days, with hours spent travelling Fereldan and the frostbacks this world seemed more real to her though it was still a mere shell of the world that birthed her. She had found herself missing it all, the cruel winds that battered ruthlessly against mountain tops, the old waves that were lost to time and the endlessness bounds that her world held. From the ancient ice of the north to the wildest forests of the west, Mythal had missed it all and sometimes found herself missing the people that made it worth experience. She missed Andruil's love for the hunt, Ghilan'anin's herds of halla, June's wonderful creations and crafts and even the fiery passion that laid deep within Elgar'nan's heart.

It wasn't until the bitterness would creep it's way into her mind and the shaky, damaged memories would remind her who betrayed her in the end. She was almost glad their faces had long rotted from her mind and their names barely clung to the tip of her tongue. Now she could see them for what they truly were, Andruil's void corrupted mind and Ghilan'anin's compassion that had withered just as her halla after the rise of the veil, they weren't her children anymore but in truth they never were, not that she never considered them as her own.

Suddenly, a quick breeze snapped her away from her thoughts that had begun to pool with anger and she began to her to clash of training troops as she peered around the find herself standing near Haven's training grounds. Her gaze didn't linger but instead turned to glance at the lake of ice near her bare feet, drifting off into a cool silence which was quick interrupted much to her annoyance.

After a quick tap on the shoulder, she turned to see the stature which she could only assume was the commander. She met her gaze with a smile before greeting him.

"Ah Cullen, to what do I own the pleasure, Ma' fenor?"

The blonde haired man smiled at her warm words. "Nothing of notice, I hear your planning for Val Royeaux?" He asked, walking to stand next to her near the lake.

Mythal nodded with a sigh. "With the amount of etiquette the ambassador is attempting to teach me, I'm afraid I might never get there" Her words made the taller man chuckle. "I can't say I envy you, our ambassador certainly appreciates begin prepared."

"I don't think she realises I'm quite capable I assessing which fork to use in case of a dinner invitation, I was a go-...maid for goodness sake" The woman let out a cough, quickly avertaing her eyes. Cullen merely raised an eyebrow as curiosity struck.

"You worked as a ma-"

"It was a very long time ago, no need to dredge up the past but Commander, may I ask something of you"

"Um- indeed, just ask, my lady"

Mythal paused to let out a small laugh. "Been quiet some time since someone has called me that but nevertheless, Cassandra tells me you are a templar?"

Cullen began to rub the back of his neck. "Ah...yes, I am. I understand if you were to think less of me for that but understand that-"

"Oh no, no need to justify yourself, dear commander, I won't judge you on the actions of an organisation that you are no longer apart of" She could see cullen's shoulders relax for a moment. "I was just wondering if you ever wished to spar sometime?"

Cullen was utterly shocked at her question, her eyes widening as he looked down at her like she was mad. "I- well...Why would you wish to do that?"

"I've never met a warrior who's soul purpose is to slay mages, I wish to test myself against such a foreign foe"

Cullen had seemed to freeze for a moment, staring down perplexed at the woman next to her until a small smile appeared on his face before he bowed slightly. "It would be my honour but I'm afraid I must finish with the latest troops exercises. Another day perhaps?" Mythal waved her hand, brushing away the Commander happily. "Of course, my dear, remember to not strain yourself, the inquisition needs it's commander" She hummed, patting him on the shoulder as he turned to leave with the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

\---------

_"Do you know when they will strike?"_

_Mythal, a woman so profound and full of life, fell silent as the question met her ears. For once, in her life that has lasted millennia, she didn't have an answer. Her lips remained unmoved, holding little expression as each of her thoughts individually attempted to shout over the other. She stared out from the balcony as the undisturbed wildlife remained unaware to the discourse that now threatened the world. It was one of the things she loved about her world, how her people never pushed the forest away to make room for cities, how they never flattened the mountains or moved the rivers but instead lived amongst it all and only took what was needed while always giving back. In a way it reminded her of herself, how everything must come to an end for something new to be reborn._

_She turned her gaze to glance at the man behind her, allowing her eyes to study his firm, fury filled glare. She smiled with a weak chuckle before turning around fully. "Alas, I do not. All I know is that the wind has turned foul and the voices whisper of a betrayal in my ears. Besides that...all is silent" Her response only seemed to anger the man before her more, making his eyes darken. "So why must you toil? Why not retaliate?"_

_"And what good would that do, Abelas? Bring ruin to the world? Set elf against elf? I would be defeated despite my response"_

_The man shook his head, a snarl gripping his polite features. "The people would stand with you against them all-"_

_"And they would cut them down without question. I won't sacrifice them for a single life"_

_"But some sacrifices-!"_

_"Are too much for even me"_

_They both fell into silence, staring into the others eyes as Abelas's anger soon ceased. He bowed his head, staring at the ground through narrowed eyes, Mythal gazed at him and sorrow soon gripped her heart. She paced forward and allowed her hand to cup his cheek before bringing his forehead to her own. "You have done all I have asked and more. You alone have stood by me when all seemed lost but now I must ask you of one last thing" He laughed, bitterly, closing his eyes as to hold the tears at bay. "You must let me go. Save those who can be saved but when they come...do not look back" Despite his effort, the tears still fell and began to stain his cheeks, his arms gripped her tighter almost as if he expected her to leave at that moment._

_"You cannot ask this of me, I would stand with you" He looked up to see her smiling sadly but something he'd never noticed resting deep in her eyes. Age. Every elf lives their life in pace of an immortal but there are some who simply wish for an end and Mythal was no exception. "I know you would but I will not see you die for me as I have see so many others. You know even when my heart stops and my breath stills that I will never truly be gone, I will return eventually but until that day, this is what I ask of you"_

_He didn't utter a word, simply stayed as he was, forehead against forehead, nose against nose. His heart twinged at the thought of her demise, how could she expect him to just allow her to die? The woman he devoted his life to, the goddess he served and the only person he could call a friend._

_Some part of him hoped she would say something, order him to command her armies to march, announce her words to the people and condemn the other gods to the void but he knew she wouldn't because few see how ruthless Mythal is but even fewer see her true compassion._

_Suddenly she pulled back, her warm expression now gone from her face within a second, Abelas gazed down at her in concern. Her eyes left him but never seemed to focus on anything else. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she stepped back further, forcing Abelas to let go of the fabrics of her clothes. "So the dread wolf decides to visit, how unanticipated"_

_It wasn't until she spoke the god's name that Abelas could feel the pair of eyes pierce him, like a hunter spying it's prey._

____________

Mythal awoke in surprised as the carriage suddenly lurched forward. Her eyes darted around as she half expected an ambush to surround her from the hills but thankfully, all she saw was Cassandra and Varric in another carriage not too far away, speaking in idle conversation as the early morning sun climbed over the horizon. Her heavy breath steadied out as a bitter frown appeared on her weary face. "A somniar...? Thu elvar'nas" She whispered to herself, the barely visible image of Abelas still clung to her mind, clashing with different broken memories and other forgotten people of her past.

"A nightmare?"

The woman turned to see Solas sitting not far from her, his eyes still fixed on the book that rested on his lap. She hummed a weak 'yes' before heaving herself to sit upright, cringing with each stone the carriage wheel struck.

"I don't think memories can truly be called nightmares, maybe the people they hold can be but never the memory itself"

Solas smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "The Seeker has said we are to arrive in Val Royeaux soon. Then we will be settling before the meeting with the grand clerics"

"Oh, how delightful" Mythal hummed, her words dripped with sarcasm and pure disdain. "Perhaps it will give me a moment to gather my thoughts, this journey has been long and tiresome"

Solas hummed in agreement, taking a moment to rub his eyes briefly before returning to the page he was reading. The two sat in silence for a minute with only the birds and soft breeze to keep them from drifting away with their thoughts. "Solas..?" Mythal asked with a semi serious but mostly curious tone. The elf hummed in response, lifting his gaze along with an eyebrow.

"The veil...it is quite strange if you think about it, a none physical barrier that you are unable to see nor easily pass through but it is magic that keeps magic at bay. Quite strange but extraordinary"

Solas nodded, folding his book before putting it away. "It is indeed, the amount of magic needed to tear it is unequivocal to any see before in the known world, such a feet was clearly not accidental" Mythal nodded, smiling brightly. "But yet, the breach isn't truly a tear"

The male elf perked up at her words, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What would you consider it then?"

Mythal fell silent for a few moments, tapping her chin with her index finger until her eyes slowly met the distant faded green of the breach. "It's...a pathway in our world at least, almost like a door opened but never closed. Things can enter from either side but in the fade, spirits are tone away against their will. Whatever the cause was, it was not simply to allow demons through, someone was trying to get throu-"

Suddenly, the carriage came to a sudden stop nearly making Mythal topple over. She looked around to see a pair of grand twin gates, shining brighter than gold. The mage jumped out of the carriage, followed by Solas to join Cassandra and the others.

"I will go and arrange things with the Chantry mothers, Leliana will take you to the inn which is where we will be preparing for the events of tomorrow" Josephine announce, placing a few gold coins in the hand of the carriage driver who muttered a quick thanks before leaving. "Everyone is to get a good nights rest and please, for all our sakes don't make a scene anywhere in Val Royeaux" the ambassador finished, already sounding exhausted.

"You heard her, Seeker, that means no punching walls or people" Varric joked, making Cassandra fold her arms and scoff.

The group parted ways with Josephine, all following a quietly humming Leliana. "This is definitely a change from Haven" the dwarf commented, his eyes meeting the sight of the city gates.

Mythal turned to allow herself to gaze upon the sight of the city and for a single moment she wasleft astounded. In truth, at the mere sight of Haven, she had half expected the city to be barely a hovel of dirt roads and rickety house but she couldn't have been more wrong. The buildings themselves were grand, painted bright blues, white, yellows and reds which mingled well with the clear sky and warm breeze. The streets were a mixture of marble and granite, showing age but remarkably well kept. The people were as excrescent as the buildings if not more, women everywhere wore dresses tight enough to crush a torso and shoes with heels that Mythal expected to snap under their weight.

But all of it, as beautiful and bright as it was, could not hold a candle to the cities of her past and even with her mind like a maze and memories shattered, Mythal could still picture it. The mere thought of cities clinging to the clouds, statues larger than mountains, magic as common as elfroot and immortal beings filled with laughter, love and happiness brought warmth to her heart which was quickly struck down. A sickly feeling, sorrow poisoned with rage infested her emotions. She could practically hear the demons pressing themselves against the veil, whispering in her ears, begging for her to allow her emotions to fly free and let them in.

She shook her head, ridding her mind of the intruding voices, her eyes drifted around the group before meeting Solas who had begun to hang back from the others and distance himself. She slowed her own pace, soon finding herself near his side. "Have you ever been to Val Royeaux before, Solas?"

"Within the fade, I have seen countless cities such as this, watching memories of their origins and their end. Few have managed to become such a jewel as this one" The elf turned to look at the woman near him, only to be met with a somewhat bored smile. "I meant have you ever been here personally" Solas chuckled briefly before shaking his head. "No, never personally though I have always hoped to visit here in my youth"

"I was hoping to have a look, perhaps you will join me?"

"I fear the city guard won't take too kindly to two elves wandering about. Even less so if they find our we're mages"

Mythal let of a deep sigh, clearly disappointed but continued to smile nevertheless. "Perhaps I'll venture out alone when nightfall has comes then, I doubt we'll get much time to sight-see once the priests begins to swarm us"

_____________

The dimly lit inn was filled with the soft murmur of casual chatting and laughter with only nearly spent candles to light the room. The group had sat themselves on a long table at the far side of the room, away from the other drinking patrons. Some such as Solas and Josephine had already parted for their rooms, the rest reminded sitting as empty jugs and mugs soon began to litter the table. Mythal herself, sat quietly, her lips pressed against the rim of her pint as she listened intently to one of Varric's vast stories of his past ventures with the Champion.

Herself and Cassandra but mostly Cassandra who was reluctant to remove her armour, had changed into more casual clothing that Josephine was only too happy to provide. Mythal had switched out her old silks, only now noticing the dirt that had muddied them from her rest in the carriage and changed them for a different silk gown. It was a light blue, mixed with light purples and had a scent of lavenders. It tightened around her waist but thankfully loosened around her hips and dragged past her feet. Her arms remained bare, the dress using a piece of fabric around her neck to remain in place but thankfully, Josephine had also given her a hooded cape to cover the rest of herself with. Her platinum curls were uncovered, though the cloak still hung over her shoulders.

Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink, mostly because of the ale that passed through her lips as she raised the mug, her eyes never leaving Varric as he continued to spin the story.

"Poor broody was red faced from all Daisy's teasing. He did have a thing for Hawke but Dwarfs will fly before he'll admit it in open company"

"Completely smitten then? Did he leave with the champion after she left Kirkwall?"

Varric nodded, taking another sip from his own drink "The elf might act like he just smacked his head into a door frame but he's devoted I'll give him that. Not even the maker himself will keep Fenris from Hawke"

Mythal smiled softly at the Dwarf's words, a slave abused by mages but then finding love with a mage, how ironic. "When did you last hear from them?"

Varric shrugged, a frown apparent on his face. "The last time I saw them was before the Seeker took me in for interrogation but I've gotten letters. Hawke tells me Fenris has left a trail of corpses behind him while hunting Tevinter slavers and as for Hawke herself? Not even I know that..." Mythal could sense it, for all that the story telling, both true and false, she could still sense the hint of a lie in his tone but she didn't push the subject. "And what about you, Snowflake?"

"May I ask what that nickname is about first?"

"Snowflake. as in you are a special snowflake. I can tell you're not like the others, completely unique in fact"

"Varric, you're making me blush" The elf said, batting a hand at the dwaft, making him laugh.

"But don't avoid the question, you talked about that guy, he still waiting for you at home?"

Mythal grimaced at his words and Varric immediately regretted his decision to ask. "Hey, you don't have to tell if you don't-"

"No no, it's fine. We decided...well, he decided to part ways. Rather violently" Varric quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly in his seat. "And as my children, they...don't like some of the decisions I've made and as I said before...nothing lasts forever"

The dwarf nodded slowly and was about to offer his condolences when the elf suddenly stood up from her chair. "Well then, thank you for the drinks, Varric, it's been quite some time since I just sat down and talked. I'll be going off now, the sun is about to set and I still want to explore the city for a while"

The elf bid her farewells to the rest of her company before pushing back her hair and throwing the hood of her cloak over her head. She pushed open the door to the inn, seeing that the darkness had already begun to consume the city with only the dimly lit windows of quiet homes to brighten the void. So Mythal set off, finding herself listening to the click of her heels as she climbed a flight of marble stairs to reach the higher parts of the city.

As her night began to loom over her, the bright sight of the moon had decided to grace her as she stood on the top of a roof. The woman fell silent, staring up at the bright white disk as the moonlight reflected against her skin like a mirror. It reminded her of the old tale, the sea birthing her so she could sate the anger of Elgar'nan and calm him enough to bring the sun's light back to the earth. Then she created the moon as a pale reflection to the sun's true glory.

Legends are rarely true and even in that one there were only mere specs of truth, the moon had always rested amongst the stars but Mythal calming the anger of a tyrannic god? Now that was true.

Her memories danced around her mind as they began trying to piece themselves together, blurred faces, forgotten places and names that held no meaning were all she knew. It was a miracle she knew who she was at all but even then, she only knew Mythal, not the woman before that name. In the first few weeks at Haven, she'd begun to set about arranging her memories, what faint sounds of laughter and song were not truly her own. Images of greyed haired elves, people she knew she'd never met, Mythal hadn't realised what those memories were until much later.

They belonged to Ellana, the dying elf that had gifted Mythal with a second chance through her death. It sickened the goddess to the core, the mere though of stealing another's life to preserve her own.

The woman sighed, bringing her hand up to rub her tired eyes before looking back up to the glinting moon. For so many years, at least that didn't change, it still hung in the blackness of night and never dimmed. Maybe that's why here people associated her with the moon, seeing her as a light in the darkness, protection against the corruption and yet, during the fall of her world, she was able to save none.

"Oi! You there" said a sudden voice from the shadows. Mythal whipped her head around to see another cloaked figure, she turned quickly, feeling the magic spike to the tips of her fingers as the fade around her had already begun to warm.

"You're my friend right?" Mythal raised a single eyebrow, clearly confused. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else.."

The figure pulled down their hood to reveal...an elf. Her hair was shabbily cut and her face was littered with freckles that were visible even under the night sky. "Well, obviously" She said with a snort. "You said we'd meet here, said you'd help me find that lord 'whatshisname'"

"I..um"

"Well, no need, I found him already. No thanks to you. Care to help me still, I wanna mess with him before my plan" The elf walked towards her, Mythal only now noticing the bow slung on her back. Her mind was riddled with confusion, mostly telling her to just leave and get on with her night.

"Um, alright"

The girl's face practically lit up in surprise before a wide grin covered her face. "What, really?!"

Mythal just nodded without a word. "Yes! Usually my contacts don't want to get their hands dirty, come on, this will be fun!"

The strange elf grabbed Mythal's arm, pulling her before the two were running side by side across the series of rooftops. Well, Mythal was slightly behind, considering that she had no idea where she was being lead.

But even through the possible danger, she felt a rush bolt through her body, it was like her magic, when lightning would flash through her palm and channel through her staff like water. A small smile found it's way onto her face as the wind whipped through her head, threatening to pull it down.

"Now jump!" The girl shouted, giving Mythal little warning.

"What?-" She barely noticed the end of the row of houses and before she knew it, the strange elf latched onto her arm again and leapt off the side of the building.

Mythal's eyes widened, she could barely possess anything as time seemed to slow, her eyes turned to the girl beside her and all she saw was the widest smile she'd ever witnessed.

The mage barely had a few moments to cast a flimsy, half powered barrier before the two of them neared with window.

Suddenly crashing through a window was quite a shock, not having all her limbs impaled by glass was even more of a shock. Mythal was on her hands and knees, surrounded by shattered glass. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry but besides all that she still felt herself smiling even more so when the stranger next to her, who had face-planted on the ground started hissing with laughter. The two spent the next minute laughing before Mythal was met with an outstretched hand, she stared at it in confusion before meeting the elf's eyes again. "What? Never shook a hand before? Anyways, I'm Sera, you seem fun enough so you get to know that"

Mythal chucked lightly before gripping to other girl's hand and giving it a swift shake before attempting to pull herself up without ripping her hands to shreds with glass. "So, what are you planning on doing to this noble?"

Sera snickered as her expression soon turned mischievous as she began to rub her hands together. "We just gotta scare him a bit, I have a meeting with some glowy woman tomorrow and he's gotta be there for it"

Mythal shrugged, turning to look around at her surroundings. "Hope this will be worth it" She hummed, slightly regretting her decisions as she looked around at the dim manor that she found herself in. It was clearly grand, she was in what appeared to be in the middle of a grand hallway, landing right at the base of a flight of stairs. "Hmm... and not a guard in sight...Curious"

"Yeah, a friend tipped me that this is when they're all out drinking, this nob head must think high of himself to leave his big pish-posh house unguarded, wonder how stuck up his own arse he is"

The taller elf placed her hands of her hips as she laugh quietly. "Well then, Sera, my new friend, what were you planning to do?"

The elf fell silent, slowly her small smile soon grew bigger and bigger and she ran across the grand hallway to a vacant fireplace. Sera turned back to squint at Mythal for a moment. "You're a mage, yeah? Think you could cast some fancy pansy fire for me?"

"How did you-?"

___________

Mythal stared at the manor in mild horror and a new found respect. Sera simply grinned up with a bright smile while mumbling something along the lines of "wicked".

"It wasn't suppose to get that big right?"

Sera snorted and began cackling. "That's what she said. But no, this is better anyways"

Mythal stared at her wide eyes but just shrugged after a minute and turned back to the manor that was now set ablaze, burning amongst the darkness. The two sat on a rooftop which was a couple streets away from the manor, they had just begun to pass a stolen bottle of fancy wine that Sera had snagged from the house and simply sat in silence as the bottle passed from hand to hand.

Sera was laying down with only her elbow propping her up to keep the house in view, Mythal sat cross legged not entirely sure she knew what just happened within the last two hours. "I can tell were gonna be great friends, you and me" Mythal quirked an eyebrow before looking down at the elf next to her. "And what makes you say that, Sera?"

The other elf simply shrugged and grinned up at the older woman. "Call it a gut feeling or whatever"

They stayed like that, watching as the fires continued to blaze until Sera pulled herself up from the ground. "Well then, I'll definitely see ya later, shiny" She sand, nearing the edge of the rooftop.

"Shiny?" Mythal asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, shiny, 'cuz you're shiny. Goodbye, Shiny"

"You said shiny three times"

"Oh hush!"

The two bid their farewells before Sera disappeared within the shadows.


End file.
